Outdoor recreational activities, for example, kayaking, canoeing, and biking, often require that a recreational vehicle, for example, a kayak, a canoe, or a bicycle (bike), be transported to a remote location. Such transport is typically in a vehicle, for example, a car or a van. Many such vehicles may have built-in roof racks.
It can be difficult for a single individual to lift the recreational vehicle onto the transport vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vehicle hoist mechanism for lifting an object (or recreational vehicle) onto the vehicle (or transport vehicle).